A Walk in Our Mind, A Touch in Our Souls
by axrinekey
Summary: Charles/OC. Set before Charles formed X-Men, back when he was still researching his mutation thesis. A number of mutants and humans were found missing in the Oxford University and Oxfordshire. Charles and Katerina were then caught in the obscure secret the university had been trying to conceal. The further they dug, the more tainted their blood were stained.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men characters in this fiction were not my creation. This is merely a fan fiction.

 **\- Prologue -**

Mutation was not a recent occurrence. It had happened ever since the birth of homo sapiens. Back to the past, mutants were thought to be defects made by God. Humans burned them alive. They were considered to have commit crimes, similar to the cases of witches performing witch crafts. Since then, mutants had been concealing themselves, trying to live up normal lives. Nevertheless, some mutations were not camouflage-able. Some were born with the beast's appearances, other with abilities.

As time went by, humans began to embrace mutants. Government started to use mutants as weapons for themselves. Mutants would never reject the offer as they felt appreciated and grateful for seeing them useful. However, in the 19th century, mutants started to rebel against government due to experiments on mutants. Mutants started to fight for mutants' rights. Humans were then considered mutants as brutal creatures. Once again, humans were afraid of mutants.

In the 20th century, humans acknowledged mutants' existence even they posted fret to them. Even so, humans were ignorant towards mutants' powers and difference. Much revulsion and loath were displayed towards mutants. Mutants tried to shroud themselves for being seen as mutants and lived among humans. Some of the mutants founded secret organisations to secure their safety.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men characters in this fiction were not my creation. This is merely a fan fiction.

 **A/N:** I've always been James McAvoy's fan ever since "Inside I'm Dancing", really great movie. And I can't believe he's been achieving so much now! And yes, in this fiction, I'll write more of the emotional Charles Xavier, rather than the saint, calm Professor X.

 **\- Chapter One -**

 **Custom**

He walked into the laboratory of Oxford University. One of his hand was holding a cup of coffee while the other was holding a stack of files. The scent of chemicals and test tubes filled his smelling senses, covering the hot coffee fumes. He walked towards a table with a microscope and multiple petri dishes containing specimens. He positioned the paper cup on the right of the table and left the files on the other side of the table. He grabbed onto one of the petri dish labelled "Specimen H #40" and placed under the microscope. He took a sip of the coffee before he started doing his work.

It was 4.00am in the morning. Only a few students left in the laboratory, which meant that no mind talks. Two of them had rested their heads on the table beside of the microscope. Peace, was the only word to mime. In the laboratory, there were no days or nights for the students. There were no windows for them to look at the sky to assume time. For several hours, he did not seem to have researched anything useful.

Time seemed to pass expeditiously. He heard the alarm on the table rang. He almost jumped at the instant but he tried to remain calm, on the other hand, the snoozing lab-mates literally bounced off their chairs. He gazed onto his watch to find the time was 8.45am. It was time for his Perception lecture. He made hasty steps to reach to the lecture hall. The lecture hall was enormous in size, which can accommodate for about 1,000 students at a time. The lecture hall was already almost filled up with students. He slowly walked onto the stage and headed to microphone stand. People talked in their minds. With a flick of his mind with a tiny bit of concentration, he could almost finish reading most of the students' minds present. He understood the intention of some of the students who were not supposed to be in this hall. More than 10% of the students attended the class had a crush on him; 30% of the students doubted his ability in teaching due to his young age, and others just came for the sake of the course they were taking.

"Students who are not taking up this subject, please leave the hall." He spoke to the microphone. A few left, while the other additional number of students refused to leave. He then planted the idea of leaving the hall into their mind. 30% of the students left the hall.

"Thank you," he pressed a smile on his face, proud of what he actually did. He took a chalk on the blackboard and started scribbling.

"Today, we're going to discuss about effect of perception." He drew in air through his nostrils before he continued. "When you are blindfolded, you can still recognise the smell and taste through the senses you have."

He asked for volunteers to conduct an experiment. He picked one of the students who raised their hands. He first blindfolded him, then he took out a few boxes, each containing a type of edible element in it, as he explained. He opened the first box, it was a piece of chocolate. He fed the young adult.

"Can you tell us what did you taste?" He asked the boy.

"Chocolate," he replied with a smirk.

"No, what did you taste before you know it was chocolate?"

"Sweetness, cocoa, milk," he tried to state the ingredients to produce chocolate.

"Yes, and how did you know it was chocolate?"

"Because it tastes like chocolate?" The class chuckled.

"Well, what I'm trying to deliver is that, due to experience, we are able to perceive. Just like our friend here, he had experienced eating chocolate before. Although he could not see what he was tasting, through his experience, he remembered the taste. Therefore, his mind comprehended and told him that he was eating chocolate."

He then resumed to selecting a few more candidates to complete the experiment. The other boxes contained artificial flavourings, flavoured condom (no tasting was necessary, he just asked his student to smell it), bougainvillea and fried centipede (according to the student, it tasted like fried chicken). Students had been enjoying the experiments. He explained to the students of how our brains and nerves were connected and how perception occurred.

Throughout the 2-hour class, the class had been communicative. He had asked students questions and perceptions towards emotions. Students were opened to discuss their own emotions towards everything they felt. Some students shared their experiences and a few teared. It sounded like a therapy class as he had to comfort and encourage the students. Overall, he would rate the class 8 out of 10. Students seemed to enjoy his lectures. He was pretty proud of himself.

After the class, female students approached him for having tutorial classes. Some made him lunches, some offered him more. He was very famous among females in Oxford University, due to his astounding intelligence and sophistication, and not to mention his charming looks. His curly dark hair was short and brushed to the back, leaving a few strands dangling in front of his forehead. His enticing sky blue eyes always shimmered under lights. His lips were shaped with temptation, alluring people for kisses. Many females had fallen for him at first sight. Yet, he was particular in choosing mates. It was known that he was still single because he had never committed into any relationship, yet.

As he finished replying each students' requests, he strolled back to the laboratory to continue his research. He had not been sleeping for 2 days in a row and his last meal was sandwiches from a day before. Caffeine was the only substance that he kept him sane.

"Xavier," he picked up his ringing phone.

"Hi, Charles," a woman's voice called with an amiable tone. She was overdoing it and it sent him goose bumps to grow on his skin.

"Raven," he recognised her voice. He stated with a fake-startling tone. "What a surprise."

"Very funny, Charles," she answered with irony. "I'm calling to remind you to eat."

Now that he recalled, he ate the last time because she called to remind. Guilt-ridden, he quickly changed the topic. "How is my dear mansion? Have you been-"

"When's your last meal?" she cut his lines, knowing his intention. She had known and lived with him for almost 20 years, a non-blood related brother to her; she knew everything about him. She continued to tease. "Hmm? Charles."

"Have you been watering the uh-"

"Charles," she lengthened the enunciation, forcing him to reply.

"I had sandwiches earlier," he replied monotonously.

"When you said ' _earlier'_ , can you be more precise?" She continued to push.

He sucked in clear air before replying. "Two days ago-"

"CHARLES!" She bellowed. He had to remove the phone from his ears. He swore under his breath. Everyone in the lab could hear her roar. "Aghhh! You can't live like this. I'm coming to babysit you."

"No, you won't!" He tried to lower his volume. He tried to grumble in a softer tone, which came out like the moan of a sick old dog. "Don't you dare come and screw my work. Do you remember the last time you went to Harvard and almost jeopardised my degree?"

"You mean your relationships with hookers," she insulted.

"Raven," he called with a warning tone. "They are not hookers. And you did almost murder my degree by hiding in my dorm."

"No one's going to murder your degree with your psychic ability, Charles. You brainwashed them, anyway."

"That doesn't mean it's right." He fought. "And I'm forbidding you to come over to Oxford."

"Whatever, Oxford is not my place anyway." He imagined she rolled her eyes. "Please just go eat something."

"I have sandwiches," he spoke, "I will eat once you're done yakking."

"Fine, then I'm done. I'll pester you again another time. Hmp." She left the conversation with a ' _doot'_ on the line.

He slid back the phone to his pocket and reoccupied himself with his specimens. He continued to scribble notes in the papers in one of the files. The number of students entering the laboratory surged almost every few minutes. Voices kept rushing into his mind and he could not concentrate anymore. It was evening when he decided to return to his room to rest.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men characters in this fiction were not my creation. This is merely a fan fiction.

 **\- Chapter Two -**

 **A Place for My Head**

It was another day for research.

His eyelids still drooping lazily. His mind may be well prepared for the task but his body was showing the opposite. His shoulder muscle ached which may be caused by the position his body had been while sleeping. He finally sat up and massaged his back for a while before leaving his bed for the bathroom. He stared at his reflection on the mirror for a moment. His facial hair started to bloom downwards, in front of his ears to his jaw. His appearance was weary. Maybe a shower and a trim on his facial hair would be sufficed.

When he was done, he picked his shirts and pants randomly. He combed his hair to the back. He grabbed a black coat and headed to the main door. As he walked passed the stairs, he greeted his neighbours who were getting ready to leave their houses. He unlocked his bicycle lock and pedalled his way to the university.

It was considered his day off. He had no lectures for that day, thus he could fully commit to his work. Students who saw him cycling around either greeted him or waved at him. He returned with a smile which sent arrows hovering straight to their hearts. He parked his bicycle accordingly in front of the building and walked straight to the entrance. He showed the guards his credentials and continued to proceed to the elevator.

"Professor Xavier!" A man called.

He turned his head over his shoulder and recognised the man as Dr. Richard Claymon, who was one of the professors in Oxford University. There were a few threads of grey hair screening under the dirty blonde. He was also doing researches in the same laboratory with Charles. He greeted with a beam. "Morning, Dr Claymon."

"You look drained, young man." Claymon stretched his arms to pat Charles's shoulder lightly. "It's nice to have young bloods working hard but young men need to rest, too, you know."

Charles smiled uneasily. He couldn't help but noticing a girl following Claymon. Claymon was aware of it. He continued to speak apologetically. "Oh, this is Katerina Willocq. She is one of the junior engineers who are involved in the project I'm following."

Her hair was tied in a high pony tail, leaving a few long strands of middle-parted fringe dangling. Her skin was fair, but it appeared even paler when she wore her hair black. Her dark eyes were vibrant and well-defined, her nose was profound, her lips slightly larger and thicker as compared to the overall of her face. She was around 5"5. She was thin. Her white coat loose and was not made for her size.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Willocq." Charles stretched his arms out naturally.

Charles clenched on her black leather gloves as she stretched her arms slowly. "Nice to meet you too, Professor Xavier."

"Just call me Charles." He winked. Though inside his mind, he was confused. Of all the voices of the people presented there wandered around his mind, hers was absent. He focussed to search deeper. None. He frowned a little.

"Would you mind to join us for breakfast?" Claymon invited with a grin. Charles couldn't reject with any excuses. So, he agreed.

He ordered the normal breakfast set he would have whenever he was in the canteen. A French toast with honey and a cup of coffee. This was enough to brighten his day. Willocq was surely showing no interest to him. No women had repelled him before. He felt both defied and excited. He looked intently at the stranger. Was she the same as he was?

Claymon had finished his meal and was leaving. "I'll go to the lab first to get the results."

"Sir," she called but was cut off by Claymon.

"Accompany Charles, he's not done with his meal yet." Claymon nudged her lightly. "Be polite."

She looked troubled. Her gaze never left her superior until his shade disappeared. Even so, she never looked Charles in the eyes.

"So, Katerina-"

"Just Katherine will do." She spoke bluntly and coldly. There was this dark icy aura shoving out of her.

"Katherine," he rectified, "how long have you been in the university?"

"A month," she replied. Each word filled with frost. He was certain she abhorred him, without any reasons. Without mind-reading. Women.

Trying to think of topics, Charles had a bit of difficulty when it comes to social without first reading people's minds. It was always easy to make conversations when he knew what people like or dislike before talking to them. He stammered. "Uhh…"

"Don't speak, Xavier." She stood up with her hands pressing the table, her face was grim, her tone was solid. "I know your kind of people. _Mutants_. And you feel proud of yourself because you are different and have special abilities. But now I'm here telling you that this is nothing to be proud of. You are just a mutated DNA, a _disfigured_ DNA. And don't you try using your mind tricks to get into my head!"

She stomped her way out of the canteen. Charles was dumbfounded. What did he do to get such ticking-off? Why was she so revolted by mutants? How did she know if he could mind-read? The only way she would know was because she was a mutant. Nevertheless, if she was a mutant, she would not be odious towards mutants, or else she'd be despising herself. It didn't make sense. Charles shook off his thoughts. His brain was crammed, and when people's thoughts swam into his minds, he got uncontrolled and went to somewhere peaceable, serene. He needed to remove everyone from his mind. The only place would be laboratory, the place where he could be tranquilised.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men characters in this fiction were not my creation. This is merely a fan fiction.

 **A/N:** Sorry for taking such a long time to reply. Have been doing my internship - working. So I don't have much time to write. It took me days to write these much (which ain't that much to be honest), mainly because I only have time at night and I go to bed early. Enjoy, anyways! Cheers!

 **\- Chapter Three -**

 **The Silent Touch**

The Homo Neanderthalensis (also known as Neanderthal), the Homo Sapien's cousin, was known for his viciousness and brutality. The Neanderthals, though with more sophisticated mental cognizance and not to mention intelligent, they were unpleasant with the evolved Homo Sapiens, whose cells were advanced technologically. Due to jealousy and fear, the Neanderthals used their knowledge to build technology to slash off the increasing number of Homo Sapiens Superior, in hopes of securing their dominance.

In Charles's perspective, most of the scientists he met might have been Neanderthals, especially those who built weaponries and armies. The only way for confirmation was research. When he looked at his own DNA, he was mesmerised. The blue spiralling strands were as though radiating light by themselves. Mutants' DNA may look similar to normal humans', but if you give it a good look with full concentration, you can see some of the bridges that connect the twisting strands are different from the others. Depending on the mutation, it may differ from 1 out of 1,000 to 1 out of 100,000. This also depends on whether you are using your supernatural abilities. Like the case of Raven's, her cells and DNA altered whenever she made a physical alteration. These strands of DNA define the limit of the abilities. There are levels for each preternatural abilities. If you have a stronger DNA, you can go beyond the abilities, else, you only can control the basics shallowly.

Charles were busy writing his thesis with the typewriter. There were papers surrounding him. A pen was hanging on his mouth, another on his right ear. Whenever he had new ideas, he would write on the draft he had.

"Damn!" He cursed. His brain was drained. Nothing would be generated with a void mind. So he decided to pay a visit to the Bodleian Libraries.

Charles wore a light brown coat like how investigators would wear on TV shows. The weather was cool since it was mid-autumn. The gingery leaves on the branches of the oak trees were dispensing themselves to the nature like pouring rain. Charles inhaled the scent of the nature while accepting the breeze to envelope him.

The architecture of the libraries were archaic. Under sunlight, the library looked gold in colour. He led himself to the Radcliffe Science Library. Books were arranged perfectly in order on the dark wooden bookshelves. He went to the biology division and started to ponder which books were useful. When he could not decide on which books, he just grabbed anything he saw. He carried piles of books which almost blocked his vision. He walked slowly with a handful of books to the nearest table and rested his arms on the table while arranging the books on the table.

He started reading the first book. His attention zoomed into each keyword he found in the book. Halfway through completion, he noticed a hateful glower nearby his table. He shot his head up to see a familiar face. She quickly turned her head back to her book. His eyes widened for a second and resumed to normal size. He took a glance on the title of the books scattered nearby her.

 _Ironic._ He shot a peek on the mutation-related references.

When it was lunch time, both of them stood up together. Awkward ambiance surrounded the two of them. Charles could barely breathe for a second, but when she took the first step to leave the table, his breathing resumed. Both of them headed toward the nearby café in the library. She was always a few steps ahead of him. The only thing he wished was that she did not assume he was stalking her. He was _not_.

The moment he entered the café, all he could smell were the steaming caffeine and newly-baked muffins. There were also various types of breads, cakes and cookies, but he was more sensitive to the freshly baked. The number of customers gradually increased and the queue for payment elongated every second. Charles quickly picked 2 muffins and a few more slices of cookies, then ordered a cup of cappuccino. He grabbed the tray and started to look for a place to settle. Most of the seats were occupied. He continued to scan until he saw an empty seat. Without hesitation, he approached the vacancy. As he drew closer to the seat, he sensed yet again, that familiar odious aura. Their eyes met. Something in Charles wavered a second, before asking for permission, "may I?"

She nodded lightly while resuming to the cheese cake. She had a book lying on her thigh. She took a bite of the cake and read a few pages of the book.

"Excuse me, Miss Willocq," he pointed over the book. "It's not healthy to eat and read at the same time."

"Advice from a man who doesn't have proper meals and takes in caffeine habitually," she sipped in her cup of tea, never bother at all to see him in the eyes.

"How'd you know that's my routine?" he raised an eyebrow.

"People talk," she emphasised. "In the lab."

"Oh," and he thought, he had missed something mutant-ish from her. Nevertheless, she did not acknowledge the advice and continued to read and munch at the same time.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, despite the boisterous surrounding. There were a few times Charles had to sip his cup while staring his left and right direction so that he could avoid staring at her instead.

"So," he finally spoke to break the stillness between the two beings, "what books are you reading?"

"Is that of your concern?" She raised an eyebrow, but the book never left her sight, as though her eyesight were glued to the book.

"Just curious," he shrugged while sipping his cappuccino.

"Mutation mostly," she replied mechanically. She knew he was just trying to make conversation. She did realise she was a bit harsh on him during the previous encounter, so to be fair, she tried to converse with him with a less repulsive approach. She knew he was a decent man (despite being a Casanova), like she said, people in the laboratory talk. She had heard a lot of virtuous things about Charles Xavier from her lab-mates. "I can't say much, but Dr. Claymon has been developing a machine relating to mutation, perhaps mutants."

"Hmm, interesting." Charles cupped his jaw while pondering the possibilities of projects Dr. Claymon was planning.

"I better go off now," she stared at her watch. She stood up instantly and had forgotten the book was still on her thigh. The book fell onto the floor, opening up to a random page. Charles, being a gentleman like always, paced forward and stretched his arm to help her. Her hand stretched together at the same time. For a second, her fingers rested on his skin. He realised she did not have her gloves on her. He could feel a slight static shock that sent to his nerves. She gasped deeply like she was rescued from drowning, her eyes went dreamy as long as her fingers were on his skin, then almost instantaneous, she retreated. She stared at the direction of his hand which was clutching onto her book. She gently brushed her hair to the back of her ears.

He handed the book to her. She quickly grasped it, but perceptibly avoiding any skin-ship. Her skin was pale.

"Thank you." She expressed casually. She held the book in front of her chest as though the book was something precious. She clinched the book tightly. Charles thought, if the book was alive, it would be screaming for help due to suffocation.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she quickly responded and removed herself from the café. With a few blinks, she merged with the crowd which was also leaving the café.


End file.
